The Demon at the End of the Hall
by TheMadHattress13
Summary: Kelly Jones had all heard the stories. The stories about what was beyond the door. The stories of a monster, the demon at the end of the hall. That's what everyone called him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I have been writing this for a little, and have finally gotten around to posting it! Just a heads up, this gets a lot darker then my other stories. There is insanity, gore, and child death later on. If this is something you don't like to read, then read something else. Hope you like it!**

 **Chapter One**

 _ **Ezra**_

"Ezra, come _on!_ We have to move quickly!" Kanan shouted.

"Coming!" Ezra said, coming around the corner of the Star Destroyer. A few days ago, Fulcrum had sent a transmission saying that they had discovered where a ten year old girl was being held prisoner on this destroyer. They were certain that the girl was force sensitive. Ezra and Kanan had immediately taken the _Phantom_ to reach on the Star Destroyer,

"Kanan," Ezra said,. "I don't like this."

"What do you mean?" Kanan .asked, pausing so that Ezra could catch up.

"I don't know, something just doesn't feel right. We've been here for thirty minutes, and nobody has tried to stop us. I mean, we aren't even whispering for force sake! Why haven't they attacked?"

"I don't know Ezra. I will admit, this doesn't feel right to me either, but we have to get this girl before the Inquisitors come and turn her to the dark side." Ezra nodded. He would do anything for the rebellion, especially if that included helping someone in need. But this felt wrong. _Really_ wrong.

 _ **Kanan**_

Kanan thought about what his Padawan had said. Now that he thought about it, Ezra _had_ been acting strangely ever since they boarded. Something did feel off, but he knew that they had to keep going for the sake of the girl, and the they failed, that girl would be tortured to the brink of destruction and turned into another Inquisitor. Ezra did make a fair point though. They had only run into a small patrol of storm troopers who had been pretty easy to beat. Kanan had been expecting Inquisitors, and legions of troops. The Empire seemed to not even know that they were there.

Suddenly there was a muffled shout, and he turned to see Ezra fall unconscious with the Seventh Sister standing over him. She grinned evilly at him and ignited her saber.

"You. What did you do to Ezra?" he yelled, advancing towards her.

"Don't worry, he isn't dead. He's of no use to me dead," she said in mock assurance. She charged at Kanan, and the force pushed him back. He jumped back up immediately, and brought his blade down on her shoulder, only to have it blocked. Their clashing blades sparked green and sliced at the walls around, leaving scorching trails. Suddenly she raised her hand, and Kanan fell into unconsciousness.

When he woke,the Inquisitor was gone. And so was Ezra.

 _ **Seventh Siste**_ r

The Seventh Sister walked into a large chamber at the center of the Star Destroyer, and knelt before a projection of her master, Darth Vader. "I have acquired the boy, my master. He is in a secure cell. I left his master alive as you wished.. May I ask what your plan is with the boy?"

"Very good. Scientists have been working day and night to perfect a technique to change the human brain. We think that they have finally figured it out, but we can't be sure. The boy is to be our test subject," Vader stated evenly.

"So he's going to be a guinea pig?" the Seventh Sister asked, a malicious grin spreading across her face.

"Yes. If the technique works, then he will be our puppet - a slave to the darkness, unable to control his own decisions and thoughts."

"And if it doesn't work?"

"Then we will still have a use for him. His mind will still be out of his control, but it will be out of ours as well. This will slowly drive him insane. He will see everything as life threatening, and destroy everything he comes into contact with including his crew.. Thus, either way, we will benefit from this experiment. "That s a wonderful idea master. Would you like me to take the boy to the labs?"

"Yes. I believe it is time to begin our tests." The projection disappeared, and the Seventh Sister rose and made her way down to the boy,s cell.

 _ **Kanan**_

"Ezra!" he yelled to no answer. He reached out with the force, _Ezra where are you?_ He asked desperately through the force, no response. _They must have given him a force suppressant,_ he realized. Then his comm crackled.

"Kanan! Where are you guys?There are ties closing in!" Hera screamed through the comm.

"Ezra's gone! The Inquisitor took him!" Kanan responded, still trying to find his lost Padawan with the force. He was greeted by shocked silence on the other end of the line.

"You keep looking for Ezra; I'll fight the ties," Hera ordered. "Sabine! Zeb! I need you on guns!"

Kanan ran down all of the halls of the destroyer, through every cell block, taking down fifty troopers, and finding nothing.

Then Hera's voice crackled through the comm.

"Kanan we have to go, there are too many of them. I can't hold them off much longer. We have to go!"

"No! I haven't found him yet; I just need more time!" he yelled back, still running through the ship.

"Kanan I hate to say this, but he's gone." Kanan stopped at these words. _Gone. Ezra couldn't be gone._ He tried to picture a world without Ezra, and it just wasn't working, But, somehow, it deep down he knew it was true. If the Seventh Sister really got him, then he was never going to find his Padawan. He walked down another hall, and snatched a data pad sitting on a table.

"All right," Kanan said dully. I'll meet you at the rendezvous point in five," he added in a voice void of all emotion.

 _ **Hera**_

She felt tears sliding down her cheeks. She hadn't even noticed herself begin to cry. She flew the _Ghost_ down and picked Kanan up. He didn't say a word to them. She could hear Chopper beeping sadly in the engine room, and Sabine spray painting in her cabin. Zeb had not even left the cabin he and Ezra's shared, and Kanan was silent, deep in a meditative trance. She couldn't believe it. Ezra had been kidnapped. Who knew what the Empire was going to do to him now? She buried her face in her hands and began to sob silently.

 **Chapter one is comlete. Hoped you liked it, and let me know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Sorry for the wait, I was going to update, but then I couldn't get onto my account for a couple of days, which pushed back my scheduled. I will try to update this weekly from now on. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2**

Five weeks Later

 _ **Seventh Sister**_

The Seventh Sister walked through the halls of the Star Destroyer. Today was a very important day for science. Today was the day that the Padawan boy would be put under surveillance to watch how he fares with the new mind treatment. They had finally finished the technique of changing his brain waves, and perfected it to the max. Sadly, the boy did not take. They had absolutely no control over his mind. But, she thought happily to herself, neither did he. They had barricaded a small section of the ship, only about five rooms, and coated all of the walls in titanium. In this way, the Inquisitors made sure that he would not be able to escape with his lightsaber, nor call for help with the force. She saw the stormtrooper patrol march by with the boy in the center. He was a mess. _The treatment must already be taking effect._ She smiled to herself. . She watched as the technicians set up the hidden cameras making sure that they could see everywhere in the room. Finally they brought the boy in.

 _ **Ezra**_

He was marched down hallway after hallway until they reached a large titanium door. Then he was shoved through the door, and it was closed behind him. Ever since that day in the lab he had been feeling off. He couldn't keep his balance well, and he kept on hearing someone whispering to him. He looked around the room he had been put in. There was an assortment of weapons, and a pile of food. Then he saw it; in the far corner of the room was his lightsaber. He ran over and grabbed the weapon, afraid it was some kind of mistake and would disappear. He walked around the rest of his designated area, tripping every other step. Once it was obvious that there was no way out, he returned to the room he had started in,"the main room" as he was now calling it, and grabbed a power bar from the pile of food. He ate in silence and then curled up in a ball and went to sleep.

He woke to someone calling his name. "Ezra," it whispered.

"Who's there?" he called. He looked around wildly but saw nothing. He grabbed another power bar from the pile and began to walk around the main room. He was about to walk into the next room when he froze in the doorway. On the ground was Sabine lying dead in a puddle of blood. "Sabine!" he cried in agony. "Sabine, no!" He ran over to her and sank to his knees beside her, cradling the body in his arms. Suddenly the corpse and blood disappeared, leaving Ezra shaking in the center of the room with tears streaming down his face.

 _ **Kanan**_

Kanan sat alone in his cabin. He barely ever left it once he finally stopped trying to find Ezra. He could sense his apprentice's presence, but couldn't find location. It seemed that that half of the Padawan's force signature was being blocked, but not the half that gave access to his mind. Kanan had obviously tried to get into Ezra's mind, but could not. It was strange. It was as if Ezra was there, but also not there at the same time. Everyday it got worse. He became less of Ezra Bridger and more of someone else.

 _ **Seventh Sister**_

The Seventh Sister watched the latest surveillance feed. This one featured Ezra igniting his lightsaber and swinging it around madly screaming, '"I will make you pay for everything you did to me!"' Then deactivating it, looking at all the damage he had done to the walls and breaking down into a crying mess. He was getting worse and worse by the day, and she was loving it. Lord Vader had put her in charge of the project and told her to do whatever she saw fit. She already knew what she was going to do, but she would need to wait a little longer until Ezra had completely lost it. Step one, send an extra heart wrenching surveillance video of Ezra's lack of mental control to the _Ghost_ crew. Step two, have the scientists create their own images and send them to Ezra through the brain controlling tech. These images would be able to attack Ezra, and fight back. Step three, wait until he is totally broken and then send other prisoners into the room. By that point, he would have absolutely no control and assume that they were trying to kill him. This should result in him killing them. _Fun!_ She laughed as she walked down to the labs, already picking out prisoners to send into Ezra's room. Haley and Miro: twins, 13 years old, and completely defenseless. Camara Lina.: 16, knew a bit of hand to hand combat, but would be helpless at the hands of a lightsaber. Max, Ryan, and Alli: all 10 years old and best friends. Kelly Jones, the very girl that had lured him here in the first place. She was refusing to train as an Inquisitor, and so her presence would not be missed. Suddenly her data pad vibrated. She checked to see that a new surveillance video had been sent. As she watched it, she began to grin. _This would work perfectly!_

 _ **Sabine**_

Sabine was sitting alone in the engine room when the data pad Kanan had stolen from the Empire vibrated. She had been doing this more and more lately. She slowly walked over and saw a video had been sent by an anonymous user. _Huh, they must not realize that it's stolen._. All that time put into making the pad untrackable, and they hadn't even noticed it was missing! She opened up the video and hit play. While the video loaded, she sipped from her water bottle. It smashed to the ground with a load clank as she watched. It was Ezra, and he was fighting with his lightsaber, but nobody was fighting him back. He was yelling at an invisible attacker, "This is all your fault! You killed them, and now you want to kill me!" He continued to swing his blade wildly, cutting at the walls, and blocking non existent attacks.

"KANAN!" she screamed, running through the _Ghost_ and hammering on his cabin door.

"I'm busy Sabine, go away." He sounded depressed.

"It's about Ezra!" she yelled. By now the entire crew was at Kanan's door, trying to figure out what was going on. The door slowly slid open to reveal Kanan sitting cross legged on the floor.

"What about Ezra?" he asked quietly.

"This video just came through on the data pad you stole, they don't seem to know that we have it." Kanan took the data pad from her and started the video. The crew gathered around to see what the video was, Hera putting a comforting hand on Sabine's shoulder. Their expressions changed drastically from curiosity, to confusion, to concern, to fury.

 **Hope you liked it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am SOOOOOO sorry for publishing the wrong thing! My WiFi had been acting weird, and my computer was still recovering. So instead of publishing chapter three of THIS story, it published chapter three of my other story. Again, SO sorry.**

 _ **Kanan**_

Kanan watched as his Padawan slowly went crazy, each day bringing a new video. Hera had told him not to watch the videos, but he couldn't seem to stop, for they were his only proof that Ezra was alive. He got worse and worse with each recording; he had stopped eating, and began mumbling under his breath. Ezra now seemed to scream at specific people, and they appeared to fight back. He would be thrown back against a wall, screaming as if in pain. Scars now lined his arms and legs, and his eyes seemed to be changing from bright blue to a dull golden red. The latest video was the most disturbing. It showed Ezra screaming and slashing at someone that was, once again, not there. Clearly Ezra thought they were.

"Kanan, leave me alone!" he yelled as he slashed angrily at the air and walls. "You killed them! They trusted you and you killed them! I'll kill you!" he shouted at the phantom Kanan.

"No," Kanan whispered as he watched Ezra slash at nothing, hatred burning in his eyes.

"I hate you!" the Padawan cried out, tears streaming down his face. "I hate you!" Kanan shut down the data pad and buried his face in his knees, tears falling from his eyes. They needed to get Ezra back. Now.

 _ **Ezra**_

It had been weeks since Ezra had been put under surveillance. Or maybe months, he couldn't tell. At least he wasn't alone, he now had Nina and Tarka to keep him company. They had joined the constant thrawn of voices in his head a couple days ago, but now he could see them. Tarka had white blond hair matted with blood, and slashes up her arms. Nina had dark curly hair, and bloody tear tracks on her face. They helped him win battles against the enemies that came to haunt him. They were the ones who had told him about Kanan killing the crew, and suggested if he did not eat the food, it would last longer.

He was sitting in the room at the way back, a bedroom. There was a small cot and a large mirror. He didn't go anywhere near the cot, to avoid Hera's mangled corpse, but the rest of the room was okay. Ezra had been deep in thought, but was now staring at the mirror in fascination. He had not dared enter this room for weeks out of fear, as this was where The Fifth Brother had been lurking. But he had killed that monster. He had not seen his reflection in weeks and he realized that he looked terrible. His hair was a mess, he was ridiculously thin, and his eyes were glowing demonically. Then the image slowly began to change. Now his slit throat was dripping and his mouth was agape in a horrified scream.

"No!" Ezra yelled, standing up and punching the mirror. He felt the shards of glass pierce his skin, but he didn't care. He kicked and punched at the mirror until it was nothing but broken pieces. He looked down to see blood running down his hands. He walked over to wall and pushed his hands against it, leaving a bloody print. He walked to all of the rooms doing this, trailing his figures against the stone, marking the rooms as his. He grinned psychotically at the red prints and began to laugh hysterically, completely unaware that he had just activated the next phase in the Inquisitors' plan.

 _ **Seventh Sister**_

A smile played at the Seventh Sisters lips as she watched the boy laughing hysterically curled up in a ball and rocking back and forth. She watched this go on for a couple minutes before cutting the recording device. She sent it to the crew and grinned as it was opened. "Brother!" she called to the Fifth Brother. "Prepare the prisoners, it's time."

 _ **Kanan**_

The latest transmission had shaken the crew to the core. Even Kanan couldn't deny it any longer, Ezra had completely lost it. Kanan was starting to get even more anxious than usual since the next video had not come through yet. Had they killed him? _No_. He would have felt it through the force…. But Ezra had changed since they had last seen him. His force signature was almost gone, so maybe he wouldn't have. Kanan sighed and checked the data pad again.

 _ **Ezra**_

"Nina? Tarka? Where are you guys?" Ezra called, stumbling through the rooms.

"We're right here Ezra," said Nina. Ezra turned to see her and Tarka standing behind him. "There are going to be people here soon," whispered Nina. "They want to kill you. Remember that."

"What should I do?" Ezra asked, swaying where he stood.

"They can't kill you, if you kill them!" Nina pointed out grinning maliciously.

"They can't kill me if I kill them," Ezra repeated slowly. He smiled slightly. "Can't kill me."

 _ **Seventh Sister**_

The Seventh Sister looked at the terrified prisoners and laughed. They were all lined up against the wall near the entrance of Ezra's area. Word travels quickly in the Star Destroyer, so all of the prisoners already knew what was in there. The latest gossip was that it was a demon. A creature that would destroy you on sight, an unsurvivable monster. They weren't entirely wrong, as Ezra's mind seemed to be just that. She looked at her data pad, it was time for a show. She had all the camera shoot in HD, and even added a few more. She wanted to film this at all angles. She wanted to show the _Ghost_ crew what their youngest member had become, wanted to show that Jedi who his Padawan now was. The large doors slowly slid open, and the prisoners were pushed inside.

 _ **Kelly Jones**_

Kelly Jones had heard all the stories about what was beyond the door. The stories of a monster, the demon at the end of the hall. That's what everyone called him. Now she was being pushed into his domain with the door locked behind her. There was no sound once the door was closed. _Maybe he died,_ she thought hopefully. She looked around. The walls were covered in scorch marks, and there were bloody handprints by the door. She could tell where the demon slept, by the dried blood on the floor. That's when she heard it, a scratching noise getting louder and louder. Then she could see a shadow in the doorway. Suddenly a boy appeared. He stared at them for a moment with his dead eyes that didn't seem to see them. He turned his head to the side and seemed to look up, as if someone was there. Then he murmured something and activated his saber.

 **Have a good one!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi again, sorry that this one is a bit shorter, but there's drama, so that should make up for it! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **Ezra**_

He knew the second that they arrived. He could hear the doors open, and he could sense their presence with the force. He could sense fear and desperation. Nina and Tarka walked over to him.

"There here," Tarka whispered.

"You need to kill them," whispered Nina.

"I need to kill them," Ezra repeated quietly, not even aware of what he was saying.

"You should get it over with now," Nina added.

"I should get it over with now," Ezra echoed, standing up and beginning to stumble towards the door. He held a knife in his hand, which he dragged against the walls making an eerie scratching sound as he tripped through the rooms until he stood at the end of the hallway.

"There they are," Tarka murmured to him. He looked back at Nina.

"Kill them?" He mumbled. Nina nodded and watched as he ignited his lightsaber. He began to stalk menacingly towards them. He analyzed his prey as he approached. He'd go for the oldest first, then in the confusion get the youngest. Soon it would just be him and the force wielder. She wouldn't be too difficult to take considering that she had refused the Inquisitors' training, but Nina instructed him to take her last. She explained to him that all of this was her fault. If she hadn't got herself caught, then he never would have needed to rescue her, and he never would have been trapped on the Star Destroyer. He raised his saber and slashed it across the chest of the oldest who fell with a cry. Then he turned to the twins, cutting them down easily. He used the force to push the others against a wall, and stood in front of them. They looked up at him in terror, one even tried reasoning with him.

"Please, let us go! We have done nothing wrong!" Begged Max.

"You talk too much," Ezra said, slashing the knife across Max's throat. Alli screamed, earning a knife in the shoulder. "Now, who goes next?" Ezra asked, swaying slightly. Nina walked up behind him.

"I know how you can decide," she whispered.

Ezra grinned psychotically."How?"

 _ **Kelly Jones**_

Kelly stared up at Ezra. _So this is the demon._ She watched in horror as he killed Max, and stabbed Alli. There were now only three of them left alive.

"Now who goes next?"he asked. He sounded insane. Suddenly he turned his head to the side, as if listening to something. "How?" he asked. Kelly was becoming afraid, _Who was he talking to?_ "Thats a great idea Nina!" he said, laughing hysterically. He pointed his saber at Alli and began to chant while moving it from person to person. "Eeny meeny miny moe, catch a person by the toe, if they holler slit there throat, out goes Y-O-U!" he yelled in glee. The rotation stopped at Ryan, who began to scoot away from the approaching blade, but it was no use. Ezra impaled the boy easily, and turned to the rest of his prisoners. He grinned evilly, and separated Alli and Kelly. "I'll deal with YOU later," he said, glaring at Kelly. He reached out a hand, and caught Alli in a choke hold through the force. Kelly watched in horror as the life was drained out of her and she fell to the ground, limp. Now Ezra turned to her. "Your turn Ms. Jones, and I promise it won't be that easy," he said grinning as he advanced towards her.

 _ **Seventh Sister**_

The Seventh Sister watched as Ezra advanced towards Kelly Jones. He pointed his saber at her, and stabbed her in the shoulder. She cried out in pain, but Ezra continued to advance. He slashed her legs and used the force to push her back against the wall. Blood trickled from a nasty wound in her head, and finally he dealt the killing blow, piercing her stomach with the blade. Then he stabbed it into the floor and sunk to his knees in tears. The Seventh Sister cut out the recording and sent it to the crew. _This will surely destroy them._

 _ **Kanan**_

Kanan jumped up and ran to the data pad when the video came through. It had been a day since the last one and he was worried that Ezra had been killed. When he opened the video, part of him didn't want to look in fear that he would see Ezra's assassination. What he saw was almost worse. It was Ezra, eyes flashing golden-red as he sliced down prisoners in a hallway. He kept talking to someone named Nina before killing them, which was just as frightening. He recognized Kelly Jones, the girl they were supposed to save, die before he threw the data pad out of the room and put his head in his hands. He heard the scream when Hera opened the video, and Zeb's load yell of " _Karabast!"_ Sabine stomped past his room in tears, and Chopper beeped angrily. Kanan didn't move. He didn't come out for dinner, and he didn't come out for breakfast the next day. He didn't sleep, and he didn't move. He sat staring blankly at the wall.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright! I hope that this works, if it still is not readable, please let me know! I will then just wait a little bit, and try again. Anyway, yay! Creepy stuff! We now continue with this downward spiral of fear and insanity. Enjoy!

Chapter 5

Sabine

Sabine had had enough. Everyone had been pretty shaken after the last video featuring Ezra murdering the prisoners, but Kanan locking himself in his room was just obsessive. She had finally made up her mind and was marching through the Ghost to his cabin. She smashed her fists on the door and yelled, "Kanan! I know you're in there! This has been hard on everyone but you locking yourself in your room and starving yourself to death isn't helping!" She paused for a second, but heard nothing. Se continued her angry rant for five more minutes, and when Kanan still hadn't responded she began to get concerned. "Kanan?" She asked, quieter this time. "Hello? Are you still alive?" Still no response. "Alright Kanan, if you don't open up RIGHT NOW, I'm going to get Chopper to burn the door down!" she threatened. When even this didn't get a noise, she was shocked. "Chopper! I need you for a sec!" she yelled across the ship. Chopper came whizzing down the halls and stopped in front of Sabine. "I need you to get me in. Can you do that?" Chopper gave a beep, and began cutting at the door. Soon the metal door fell off of it's hinges, giving Sabine clear entry. "Thanks Chop," she said to the droid. Chopper beeped his approval, and rolled away, not wanting to have to explain to Kanan why his door was now on the ground. Sabine entered the room, to see Kanan sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. "Kanan?" she asked tentatively, slowly approaching him.

"Yes?" Came the hoarse response. He was a mess. His hair was out of it's normal pony tail, and hanging in his face. He obviously hadn't eaten or slept in days.

"Listen, I know you miss Ezra, and we all do, but you can't just lock yourself away like this. You need to come out of this dark room, and try to find him!" Kanan looked up at her and smiled ever so slightly.

"You sound like Hera you know," he said.

"What!"

"It's true."

"Just get up," Sabine said marching out of the room. She could hear a shuffling behind her, and soon footsteps. She walked over to Hera's cabin and knocked on the door. "Hera," she said quietly,"I got him!" Hera opened the door and looked at Kanan, joy written all over her face.

"Crew meeting!" She called. The Ghost crew slowly trudged to the cockpit and took their seats.

"All right," Hera began. "We need a plan of attack.

Ezra

Nina and Tarka sat next to him in one of the side rooms; he now avoided the main room.. Now, though, it wasn't just Nina, Tarka, himself, and the constant voices. It was Nina, Tarka, Kelly, Max, Ryan, Alli, Camera, Haley, Miro, himself, and the constant voices. He rocked back and forth as the voices slowly got louder and louder. Camera was standing in front of him, blood seeping through her shirt.

"What happened?" she kept asking. "I was alive just five minute ago, what happened?" He tried to block out her voice, but when ever he did, another voice would rise up. Alli leaned against the far wall tending to her ever burned shoulder and crying out. "Please, I don't want to die, please!" Finally Ezra threw a knife at her, watching as it stuck in the wall. She didn't seem to notice the knife, and kept on crying even with the bloody stain spreading over her abdomen. Max and Ryan would cry out at random, begging for freedom, and Kelly would tell him how disappointed his master would be.

"Shut up!" he yelled throwing another knife. "Just shut UP!" They laughed and continued their conversations. Nina put an arm around his shoulder. "Don't worry Ezra, you'll get used to it," she whispered her reassurance to the trembling boy.

Kanan

They were on their way to the Star Destroyer that held Ezra.. Kanan was desperate to get his Padawan, but also scared of what he might find. The videos had proved quite terrifying, especially the one of him throwing knives at the wall and screaming at phantom tormentors to shut up. The latest had featured Ezra sitting in the main room of his territory, too far gone to mind being surrounded by the corpses of the dead prisoners, murmuring to himself. As the Ghost got closer to it's fearful destination, Kanan began to sense Ezra's force signature, but just barely as it had changed dramatically in past weeks. Now there was something dark about it. Something that shouldn't be there. Kanan could sense it eating away at Ezra's mind, destroying it and also changing it.

"Kanan, Zeb, Sabine, prepare for drop off!" Hera yelled from the cockpit. Sabine carried her bag which was stuffed full with every last explosive she had. Zeb came in after her with his Bow-rifle and guns shoved into a small backpack. Kanan had taped an assortment of weapons to the inside of his boots, and had his lightsaber carefully secured to his belt. They had been sure to remember medical supplies. Kanan had brought restraints, but hoped that they wouldn't be necessary. With quiet focus, they walked over to the door and waited for drop off.

Seventh Sister

The Seventh Sister was already planning which prisoners she would send in to face Ezra next. This was turning out to be quite entertaining, maybe if they caught the rest of the boys crew they could do the same experiment on them. The Jedi surely would turn out the same as his Padawan, but the non-force sensitives would probably end up under the Empire's control. Yes.

 **Hope this worked, have a good one!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I'm back! I know, I know. I always say that I'm going to actually get an updating scheduled, but this time I'm serious! Mostly. Anyway, enjoy the update!**

 **Chapter 6**

 _ **Kanan**_

Kanan ran in front of Zeb and Sabine down the long halls of the Star Destroyer. He could sense Ezra just down the hall, _so close_. Suddenly there was blaster fire, and the sound of running.

"Kanan! We have troopers on our tail!" yelled Sabine, pulling out her blasters. Zeb activated his bow rifle.

"You go find Ezra, Sabine and I can handle things here!" Zeb shouted as he struck down trooper after trooper. Kanan force pushed four troopers back to give the two crew members an advantage before continuing onward to find Ezra. He could feel Eza near him, but also many other people in a room next to him. _The scientists_ , _they have surveillance on everything in those rooms._ He realized this as he peered into the room in which they were sitting. He looked at the power line that went from the security cameras in Ezra's rooms to the monitor. He could easily make the security footage loop, so they wouldn't suspect anything when he went in to get Ezra. Soon the scientists were looking at a fake security tape, and Kanan was hacking the lock to Ezra's territory.

 _ **Ezra**_

"Ezra!" called Tarka. "Ezra, come quick!" Ezra looked around, the sharp movement causing him to fall sideways. The lack of food and sleep was taking a toll on him He seemed almost drunk, unable to walk without support, and unable to speak normally. He struggled to his feet and leaned against the wall.

"Tarka? Nina?" he called, trying to pull himself forward.

"We're right here," they reassured him, appearing at his side. Era sighed in relief, and promptly fell over.

"Ezra, we have a problem," Nina whispered, crouching down beside him. "Your old master is here, He's hacking the locks on the door!"

Ezra looked up at this. "What should I do?" he asked, terror lacing his slurred words.

"He's coming to kill you, to finish what he started," Tarka whispered on his other side. Ezra looked at them fearfully. "I don't want to die at his hands!" he begged.

"You won't, you won't" Nina soothed. "But he's going to lie to you. He's going to pretend that he wants to help you. You can't fall for it, you can't let him get to you. The second you do, he will strike." Ezra nodded slowly, the movement making his head hurt even more than it already did.

They sat in silence for some time until they heard a click and the sound of a door sliding open.

"He's here."

 _ **Kanan**_

It took Kanan forever to force the lock, but finally the door slid open. The first thing he noticed when he stepped inside were the bodies. They lay strewn throughout the room, some with lightsaber wounds, others obviously strangled. He recognized Kelly Jones immediately, and noticed that she had received the roughest treatment. He walked past the corpses and towards the door at the opposite wall. He was about to walk through but stopped when he noticed the two bloody handprints. _The same size as Ezra's hands._ He was about to continue on when he heard a quiet murmuring. He listened closely and recognized Ezra's voice.

"Ezra?" he called tentatively. The voice stopped immediately. Then he heard uneven footsteps, and something crash into a wall. From the exclamation of 'Karabast!' he presumed it to be Ezra. "Ezra?" he called again. The footsteps grew closer, now the sound of a knife being dragged against a wall accompanied them. _Just like it had been for the prisoners,._ he realized in horror. Ezra wanted to kill him. Kanan made sure that his lightsaber was close, but desperately hoped that he would not need it. Soon he saw a shadow at the end of the hallway beyond the door standing stock still. . When Ezra stepped out of the doorway, Kanan was shocked by his appearance. His hair was hanging in his face, and his skin was deathly pale. There were large bags under his eyes, and his clothes hung loosely from his far too skinny frame. He seemed to be hanging onto the door for dear life, and swaying where he stood.

"So, you have come to finish what you started?" he asked with a voice as rough as sandpaper. Just those few words seemed to put too much strain on his voice.

"Finish what?" Kanan asked confusedly while holding out his hands. "Ezra what are you talking about?"

Ezra made a weird snarling noise which Kanan soon realised was laughter.

"Don't try it, Tarka warned me you'd play the fool. Nina showed me what you did to the crew. You've come to kill me, but I won't let you!" he said, his voice coming as close to a yell as it could.

"Ezra, the crew is fine, they're here on the Star Destroyer!" he yelled back.

"Liar!" he snarled, igniting his saber, and stalking towards Kanan using the wall to hold himself up. Kanan reluctantly ignited his own, but made no move to attack. Ezra was soon right in front of the doorway and lunged at Kanan, who easily deflected the blow.

"Ezra please! They were lying to you! We're all fine, I would never hurt them or you!" Kanan pleaded as he dodged more attacks.

"No, I saw you kill them, I saw you kill all of them! They're all dead!" he cried angrily, tears streaming down his face. Kanan was soon backed against the wall, still refusing to fight back. Ezra continued his rapid stream of attacks, all of which were being blocked.

 _ **Sabine**_

Sabine and Zeb fought hard. Their intense hatred for the Empire combined with their fury at Ezra's capture gave them tremendous strength. . Soon all of the bucketheads, with firebirds painted all over their armor,lay dead on the ground. "Come on Zeb, we need to buy Kanan more time!" Sabine yelled to the Lasot, who was busy electrocuting the bodies of the storm troopers with his new rifle. " Let's set off some explosives on the other side of the ship." Sabine reached into her bag and pulled out a couple of explosives and tossed them Zeb. "You go that way!" she yelled, pointing to a hallway. "I'll take this one!".

 _ **Ezra**_

Ezra continued to attack Kanan, but he was far from victorious. Ezra was too weak to even stand on his own and so, leaning against the wall the whole time, and missing completely.

"Ezra, Nina and Tarka are lying to you! They aren't real; they were created by the Empire to trick you!" Kanan yelled.

"Don't listen to him Ezra," said Nina. "You know we're real." Ezra snarled and again attacked his stricken master. "Hey Ezra," Tarka said from his shoulder. Ezra stopped and turned. "Yes?"

"He's going to kill you," she whispered.

 **Another chapter done! Next one coming out next Monday! (If nothing goes wrong, which it probably will.) Have a good one!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I everybody! I'm back with chapter seven! I really have nothing important to say right now so, Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Seven**

 _ **Kanan**_

Kanan watched in horror as Ezra had a full conversation with the air around him saying , '"How should I do it?"' or '"We'll make his death painful"'. Kanan had a good idea of whom they were discussing, but did not want to think about it. At the moment, his Padawan seemed to be listening intently to a battle strategy offered by phantom demon girls. Ezra smiled maliciously, and then began his attack still clinging to the wall for support. He seemed to be using an old method of fighting that Kanan had never EVER dared try. It was a method used only by a select few. The Sith. Kanan dodged the attacks, but ended up getting slashed in the shoulder as he was not very familiar with the fighting technique his apprentice was using. Only now did he realize just how tight the Empire's hold on the poor boy was since they could conjure up figments of his imagination, possibly characters from a past nightmare, and bring them to life. And then use them as puppets to get what they wanted. He parried another blow, only to be kicked in the gut by his opponent. He gasped as the blow knocked the air out of him. Ezra took this opportunity to advance farther into the room, pushing Kanan back. "Ezra, please see reason!" Kanan begged. He knew that it was pointless, his words just flew by the boy in front of him like leaves in a hurricane. Suddenly he realized something, Ezra had had to let go of the wall to push Kanan back this far. , _He could work with this_.

 _ **Ezra**_

"Ezra,"

"Yes?"

"He's going to kill you." Tarka whispered.

"I will fight; How should I do it?"

"He knows all of your strategies," Nina said coming up next to him. "But we know a special one that he doesn't. He would never dare to try it. He's afraid of it's power." Ezra grinned.

"Show me."

Nina and Tarka began to tell him exactly what to do. He ran the steps they told him through his head, while keeping a close eye on his opponent who had a look of pure horror etched onto his face. Ezra grinned cruelly. "We'll make his death painful," and with that he began his attack. He could tell immediately that his old master was surprised at his strategy, as he was having trouble blocking Ezra's rapid attacks. Ezra was so caught up in the fight, that he didn't notice that his energy level was getting even lower than it already was. When he began pushing Kanan back further towards the opposite wall, he didn't think twice about leaving his support behind him. Now Kanan was just managing to block Ezra's deadly attacks, and trying desperately to talk to him. "No more lies!" he yelled at the Jedi. Suddenly he felt like he was falling, and there were two Kanans instead of one. Black dots swarmed his vision like a hive of angry bees, and the voices that had plagued his mind came in and out of focus. Between his horrible vision and the broken record playing in his ears, he found himself unable to remain standing. He crashed to the floor and whimpered as he felt a rib break. He heard someone calling his name, but was too tired to work out who it was. Closing his eyes, he went limp.

 _ **Hera**_

Hera sat in the cockpit of the _Ghost_ dodging ties as they tried to shoot her down. She knew that this operation would take time, but she wished that they would hurry up. She missed Ezra desperately, and wanted to see everyone back on the _Ghost_ , and safe. They were a family and whenever something happened to her family, she got upset. She had prepped the medbay for their return, and had a cot made up for Ezra. She felt a blast hit the ship's shields and quickly swerved to avoid the others. She hoped they would hurry... now more than ever.

 _ **Kanan**_

Kanan knew that he would soon have an advantage over Ezra. The boy didn't seem to realize it yet, but he now had no way to support himself, and judging by the videos Kanan and the crew had received, Nina Tarka had convinced him to give up eating and sleeping a while ago. He had known that Ezra was weak, but he did not expect it him to suddenly stop his attacks, sway and collapse. "Ezra!" he yelled, dropping to his knees next to his Padawan. He pulled the boy into his lap and held him tight. "Ezra it's me, look at me please, open your eyes!" he begged. He felt Ezra's body begin to go limp in his arms. "No!" he shouted. "No, you can't leave me, you can't leave me! Wake up! Please wake up!" he cried. e He cradled his Padawan's body, holding him against his chest. He grabbed the boy's wrist and desperately checked for a pulse. It took him a minute to find it, but it was there. Almost gone, and slowly fading, but there. Kanan lifted the boy into his arms, noticing how horribly underweight he was, and fled the room. He ran down hallway after hallway until he found Zeb and Sabine.

The Lasot and Mandalorian gravely stared at Ezra.

"Is he still alive?" Sabine asked tentatively.

"For now," Kanan answered, holding the dying teen to his chest. Zeb just continued to stare at Ezra, his little brother. All of the fights, the shoving, stealing ties, meilooruns... they had done so much together. And now Ezra was dying. His partner in crime, was fading away into oblivion.

"Come on, we need to go!" Kanan yelled, shoving the two forward. He could hear stormtrooper boots. Zeb took out his com and told Hera that they were coming. Avoiding the main hallway, they ran as fast as they could shooting down troopers as they ran.. Finally they reached the docking bay, leaving a trail of destruction in their wake. They quickly boarded the _Ghost_ and rushed to their positions with the exception of Kanan, who immediately rushed Ezra to the med bay.

"Come on Ezra, stay with me. You got to stay with me!" he murmured, laying the teen down on the cot. Ezra whimpered when he was put down, and immediately started to shiver. Kanan quickly got an extra blanket and laid it over him. He obviously had developed a fever, which would definitely not help with his other wounds. "It's okay," he whispered, running his fingers through Ezra's hair. "You'll be okay."

 **Have a good one!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! sorry about the mix up, (again), I was half asleep and just saw 'chapter 8', and posted it without paying much attention. Sorry! So we are approaching the end of this story. (Boo, ah, crying), but never fear, more stories are near! If you have read my other fic, 'I'm Broken Anyway', then you will (hopefully) be pleased to know that the sequel is coming out soon! Anyway, just wanted to tell you. Here's a new chapter, enjoy!**

 **Chapter Eight**

 _ **Seventh Sister**_

The Seventh Sister stalked down the halls toward the labs that were watching Ezra. She could sense that something was wrong through the force, and was not happy that she had not been notified of any problem. When she stepped into the lab, she was surprised to see everything in order. Not a single person was out of their seats, and everyone was doing their regular jobs.

"Seventh Sister, we were not expecting you today. Is there a problem?" asked one of the head scientists.

"Actually yes. I have sensed a disturbance in the force. The boy, how is he?" she demanded.

"He is fine. He hasn't moved for the past hour though. Nothing to be too worried about though." The Seventh Sister studied the footage carefully. She knew something wasn't right. If the boy was really just sitting there, then why would she have sensed such a disturbance in the force? Unless... _the Jedi._

"Get me into that room NOW!" she yelled, surprising all of the workers.

"But Sister, you said no outside contact, he must not see us!" The Seventh Sister glared at the scientist.

"I said get me in the room!" They quickly ran to the doors to undo the locks, but found them already broken. The Seventh Sister growled angrily and pushed the doors open. She saw scorches on the wall, giving proof to a lightsaber fight. She could sense the Jedi had been here, and obviously taken back his Padawan. "Alert the troops," the sister commanded, not taking her eyes off of the room. "I don't want them escaping."

 _ **Hera**_

Hera heard the crew come onto the _Ghost_ , and heard them running to their stations. She knew that Kanan would not be going to his - he would be in the med bay with Ezra. She just hoped that the kid would be okay. She had seen all of the videos. Even if the crew thought that she hadn't, she had. Every single one. She knew that Ezra was going to be able to heal physically, but mentally she had no idea. She had watched the kid fall apart, and knew that they hadn't even seen the worst of it. She was trying to get away from the ties as fast as she could, but there were so many of them. Dodging the blasts, she realized that there were more of them than usual. "Chopper! Are you done inputting those coordinates yet?" she called to the droid. He beeped his response 'yes', and rolled over to her. "Great, time to go!"

 _ **Kanan**_

Kanan sat next to his dying Padawan, whispering to him quietly, begging him to wake up. He was not getting any worse which was a good sign, but he was not waking up either. He tried to use the force to send out calming waved through the force, but the kid immediately blocked him out. Kanan could tell that they had just made the jump to hyperspace, and that the rest of the crew would be around shortly to check on the youngest Spectre.

He was correct as soon the sound of footsteps running towards the med bay could be heard, and Hera peered through the door. At the sight of Ezra, she immediately took his temperature and began preparing what little medicine they had. "Kanan you sit there. I'll check your injuries in a minute," she ordered.

"What makes you think I'm injur-"  
"Kanan, you are not fooling anybody. You are most definitely injured. I can literally _see_ the lightsaber burn on your shoulder," she said, interrupting his denial. Soon Zeb and Sabine were there as well, trying to get Ezra to wake up while Hera forced Kanan to sit still while she patched up his wounds. "Alright everybody. Time for bed. That goes for you too Kanan," she said as she shooed the others out and literally dragged Kanan out the door. She looked Ezra over one more time before leaving the med bay. Kanan slunk off to his cabin and locked the door. He thought about what had happened. The fight, Ezra talking to his phantom 'friends', and then collapsing from lack of energy. He sighed and lay down on his bunk. This was going to be a long couple of days. Possibly longer depending upon how bad Ezra's mental state was when he woke.

Time Skip

Kanan was woken by a strong push from the force. He leapt to his feet and raced to the med bay. Ezra was sitting straight up and staring wide eyed. "Nina! Tarka! Where are you! He took me! He took me to his ship, he's going to kill me, where are you?" the boy sobbed. He then noticed Kanan standing in the doorway and leapt off of the bed, jarring his wounds and making him collapse. Kanan ran over and lay a hand on Ezra's shoulder, helping him to his boy looked at him in absolute terror.

"Ezra, it's me. It's Kanan. I'm not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you," he reassured.

"I don't believe you! Nina and Tarka told me…"  
"Nina and Tarka aren't real," Kanan tried to explain. "You were kidnapped by the Empire. They had scientists take control of your mind. They created Nina and Tarka to drive you insane. They aren't real." Ezra looked at him for a moment, staring into the older man's eyes, trying to find any proof of a lie there. Suddenly he was hugging Kanan, tears streaming down his face. Kanan wrapped his arms around his Padawan and held him tight. "They're gone now. They're gone," he whispered reassuringly. "They will never hurt you again."

"I remember," sobbed Ezra. "You would never hurt us, you would never betray the crew, but they showed me. They showed me what you did. I don't understand!" He wailed in agony. "Who do I believe?" Kanan held his Padawan tighter, a feeling of protectiveness wash over him.

"Ezra, I promise I didn't hurt any of them. They're all right here. I can get them if you want." Ezra held on tighter. Kanan heard him whisper something, and just managed to pick up what he said.

"I believe you," he whispered.

 **aw, happiness! we'll have to fix that. (Laughs** **maniacally** **) Any who, Hope you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello! Sorry that this is so short, just is. Sorry me posting the wrong doc thing keeps happening, I think that there must be a glitch with my computer or something. I know that I hit the right doc, but it updatess wrong. Anyways, I'm trying to figure it out, so bare with me please. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Nine**

 _ **Ezra**_

When Ezra woke, he was immediately confused. Instead of the cold metal ground of the main room of his territories, he felt a soft, warm mattress underneath him. _Where am I?_ Then he remembered. Kanan coming, their fighting, his passing out. No, no, no, NO! Kanan must have caught him! He sat bolt upright, calling for his friends. _Where were Nina and Tarka?_ Even Kelly Jones, or one of the other prisoners would be okay. Just SOMEBODY! That's when he saw Kanan standing in the doorway. He scrambled away, attempting to jump off of the bed which ended with him crashing to the ground. He tried to get up, but found himself unable to stand. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, gently pulling him to his feet, keeping him steady. He stared up into the concerned face of his master. He tried to get away, but couldn't move in his weakened state. He heard Kanan talking to him, whispered reassurance. He wanted more than anything to believe him, but knew that it was a lie. "I don't believe you!" he whimpered. He had seen Kanan killing the crew. He knew it was true!

"Ezra, Nina and Tarka aren't real." Kanan whispered. Ezra listened as he explained about the Empire. He was stunned and stared at Kanan in bewilderment, looking for any proof the man was lying. Suddenly he remembered first coming to the ship, first meeting the crew, training with Kanan, and doing jobs. Kanan had always been there. For all of them. He wouldn't have just randomly killed the crew, and he wouldn't lay a finger on Ezra. He wrapped his arms around Kanan, burying his face in the other man's chest. Ezra felt Kanan wrap his arms around him, and heard him whispering words of comfort.

"I believe you," he whispered. He felt himself being guided back towards the bed in the medbay and laying down on the mattress. Kanan then sat down in the chair next the the bed and pushed Ezra's hair out of his face.

"I'm staying right here. Everything's going to be okay. Nina and Tarka can't hurt you here, and neither can the Empire," he murmured, still stroking the boy's hair. "You'll be okay," was the last thing Ezra heard before drifting off into oblivion.

 _ **Kanan**_

Kanan sat vigilantly by Ezra's bedside. Whenever he so much as twitched from a nightmare, he was there sending calming waves through the force. He finally fell asleep at around 3:20, only to be woken a couple of hours later by someone shaking his shoulder. "Wha?" he said groggily, slowly blinking away sleep and looking around. He was met by a very angry looking Hera.

"I told you to get _rest_ , and to stay OUT of the med bay!" she said crossing her arms.

"But he woke up, Hera," Kanan started,

"He what!" Hera said in astonishment. She rushed over to the sleeping boy and checked his temperature and vitals. "Ezra?" She whispered quietly, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. He shifted slightly under her hand and murmured in his sleep. "Ezra, can you wake up?" she asked tentatively. His eyelids fluttered open, and he stared at her for a moment. "You're not dead?" He sounded confused. Hera looked at him for a moment before it clicked. _He thought Kanan had killed the crew._

"No Ezra, we're all fine. None of that stuff was real," she said gently. "You're going to need to take a lot medicine, okay?" Ezra nodded his consent, and she prepared some pills. "This is only for pain and the fever. You're also malnourished, and dehydrated." Kanan listened as Hera listed all of the different medications and their purposes. . All of the different injuries that Ezra had sustained were worrying Kanan. He knew that they would need to talk about this, but he really did not want to. If he brought the topic up, Ezra would just make a mad dash for the vents and refuse to come out. , If he didn't, then Ezra's mental state would stay continuously strained. He was brought back to reality by the sound of Hera trying to get Ezra to stay still so she could give him some shots, and Ezra trying to yank the cover off of the vents. Kanan was so glad that he had remembered to seal those.

"Ezra, just stay still, will only hurt for a couple of minutes!" Hera yelled. Ezra finally realized that there was no point in trying to get into the vents through the med bay, so he made a mad dash for the door. Kanan tried to catch him, but was too slow. Before he could say, ' _Ezra get back here!'_ the boy had yanked the cover off of an unsealed vent and was inside. "Karabast!" yelled Kanan. Sabine and Zeb soon appeared outside the medbay wanting to know what all of the shouting was about. Hera filled the two other crew members in while Kanan tied to figure out how to extract Ezra.

"Well how do we get him out?" asked Zeb.

"Yah, we can't just let him wander through the vents forever!" Zeb added.

"I might have an idea," Hera said thoughtfully. The others all turned to look at her.

"What is it?" Sabine asked quickly.

"Well none of us can get to him, so we need him to come to us! We need to somehow lure him out of the vents, and seal them so he can't get back in," she explained as the others thought it through.

"We probably shouldn't all be there when he gets out," Zeb said. "Might freak him out."

"Good plan," Kanan agreed. "Lets try and get him into my cabin. There's a vent in there, and I need to talk to him about what happened."

"We can probably do that," Hera said. "Now, how do we get him out of there?"

"I have a few miracles that could do the trick!" Sabine said grinning as she removed four smoke bombs from her pocket. "We set these off, and he'll think that there's a leak in the vents. Then we make it so the direction that looks safe is towards Kanan's cabin."

"Great idea Sabine!" Hera exclaimed. "We can set them off here, here, here, and here," Hera said pointing to four locations on a holo map of the _Ghost_. That will make him avoid all of these vents, leaving only Kanan's cabin seemingly safe," she added.

"Alright Kanan, go hide your force signature, and wait in your cabin. Everyone else, take a smoke bomb and wait for my signal!" Sabine ordered excitedly.

 **There you have it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, sorry for the delay, I had a SUPER busy week involving homework, quizzes, and four hour rehearsals that almost always ran late. Then when I finally had time to post, fanfiction shut down on me! Anyway this is the last official chapter but there WILL be an epilogue. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Ten**

 _ **Ezra**_

Ezra crawled through the vents as fast as he could. He didn't know what was going on. He thought that he was fine, but when he saw the needles everything just started to blur, the voices of his crew turned into the voices of scientists. The medications turned into force represents and mind control serums. His breath came in short gasps as he raced through the vents, unable to escape the voices in his head. He heard the voices of Kelly Jones and Camara. He could hear Max sobbing, Ryan screaming in agony, Alli crying out for her dead friends, and Kelly Jones telling him that the force had abandoned him. He stopped his rapid crawl and leaned against the side of the air vent trying to even out his breathing. He was just starting to get himself under control when he suddenly saw smoke. His eyes widened and he resumed his fast crawling. He was about to turn towards the cockpit, but saw smoke coming from there too. . He tried the kitchen and the other cabins, but all were too smoky. He was sure that this would be the end of him when he saw a light. One patch of clear air. _Kanan's room._ He gave a quick scan with the force, but found the room vacant. He quickly crawled towards it, and kicked the vent open. He leapt into the room and rushed to the door only to find it locked. Then he whirled around to see Kanan sealing the vent shut. It had all been a trap. Ezra began shaking like a leaf.

"Ezra, we need to talk," Kanan said. Ezra just started shaking more at this. _He must know I killed the prisoners. He must be angry._ Now the voices were back with full force, screaming in his head, and blocking out the rest of the world. Suddenly Nina and Tarka were standing next to him again.

"So, you figured out the truth? Well, soon enough you'll be dead. He won't want you here anyway once he knows what you did, how many innocent children you killed in cold blood. You're a killer Ezra! And everybody knows!" Nina taunted, sinking her nails into his arm.

"NO!" he yelled, sinking to the floor."Just leave me alone!" he sobbed."Just leave me alone."

 _ **Kanan**_

Kanan knew that Ezra was coming from the clanging he heard in the vents. He got into position, where he knew he wouldn't be seen and got the sealant for the vent ready. When Ezra came out he seemed off. Instead of his normal light jump from the vent to the ground, he practically fell out. Kanan quickly closed and sealed the vent, making Ezra whirl around. At the sight of Kanan his eyes widened, and he unsuccessfully tried to push open the door. "Ezra, we need to talk," Kanan whispered gently. This only seemed to upset Ezra even more, he pushed himself against the wall, sinking to the floor and trying to make himself smaller. He clutched his head and began to cry. "NO! Just leave me alone! Just leave me alone," he choked out between sobs. Kanan ran over to Ezra and laid a hand gently on his shoulder.

"Ezra, what's wrong?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to trigger another panic attack. Ezra looked up at him with fear in his eyes.

"Make them stop," he begged. "Make them go away!" Kanan looked at Ezra in confusion for a minute before putting two and two together. _Nina and Tarka._ He crouched down next to his crying Padawan and wrapped his arms around him.

"Ezra it's okay. They can't hurt you; you're on the _Ghost_ ; you're safe!" he whispered. Finally the violent trembling died down to small bouts of shivering, and Ezra seemed to gain a bit more awareness.

"Kanan?" he asked confusedly.

"I'm right here kid, I'm right here,"

Ezra was looking at him in confusion. "I'm on the _Ghost_ ," he whispered.

"Yes," Kanan said slowly, unsure of why Ezra needed this clarified.

"Why am I on the _Ghost_? Why didn't you just leave me?" Kanan looked in horror at Ezra.

"Ezra, we would never leave you. Why would you think that we would leave you?" Ezra looked frightened at this.

"Because of what I did." His voice cracked as he spoke and more tears slid down his cheeks. "Because I killed them, all of them! They were innocent and I killed them!" He wailed, burying his face in his hands, and pulling his knees against his chest as if in a protective ball. Kanan put a hand on Ezra's shoulder and shook him gently to get his attention.

"Ezra, it wasn't your fault. We aren't going to leave you," he whispered trying to reason with the trembling boy. He kept on trying to get Ezra to talk to him, or at least look up, but he was too deep in his own mind to be reached. He finally just lifted him up and carried him back to the med bay. Hera was waiting there, but the shots had been put away.

"Any luck?" she asked hopefully.

"No, he was practically having a panic attack in the vents, and then he started seeing Nina and Tarka again. Apparently he thinks we blame him for the deaths of the prisoners," Kanan explained placing him on the cot.

 _ **Hera**_

Over the next few days Kanan kept a vigilant watch over Ezra while Sabine and Zeb sealed up all of the vents. Hera knew that Ezra would not be the same, but he was least getting a little better. He had let her give him the shots, and trusted her enough to accept food and medicine. He had spoken a little to Kanan, but soon clammed up. Sabine would come in and show him her paintings, and Zeb would tell him war stories. Chopper, not knowing what else to do had come in and shocked him with his taser. He was never to be allowed in the med bay again. Other then these few conversations, Ezra was silent. Hera could tell that his isolation was slowly killing Kanan. He kept on trying to talk to his Padawan but to no avail. Whenever he tried, the boy would either ignore him completely or remain buried under the covers feigning sleep. Kanan had tried everything but still could not connect with his Padawan. Hera hoped that things cleared up between them, and soon.

 _ **Ezra**_

Ezra lay hidden under the blanket on the cots. He knew that he would have to talk to Kanan at some point, but wanted to postpone it for as long as possible. The voices in his head were slowly dying down, and he hadn't seen Nina and Tarka since that day in Kanan's cabin. He sighed as he thought about the past couple of days. He felt bad for ignoring Kanan. He only wanted to help Ezra, and yet he couldn't bring himself to speak to his Master. It was late at night, so he knew everyone would be asleep. He quietly slipped out of bed and tiptoed through the ship. He heard Zeb snoring as he passed by his cabin, and reached out with the force to sense that Sabine and Hera were both asleep in their cabins as well. He continued on until he reached Kanan's cabin and stopped. He reached out with the force only to find his master not there. He looked around, confused and walked farther down the hall until he reached the kitchen.

 _ **Kanan**_

Kanan sat with his back against the wall in the kitchen deep in thought. He was tired beyond belief but try as he might, he couldn't sleep. He had found himself coming here more and more, just sitting against the kitchen wall. He had been sitting like this for about ten minutes before realizing that he wasn't alone. His head jerked up and he found himself face to face with Ezra. The boy's eyes widened in surprise, and he looked as if he was about to make a mad dash. Kanan knew that he needed to be careful about how to play this. One wrong move and Ezra would be gone. He slowly reached a hand out, not breaking eye contact with the trembling boy in front of him. Ezra hesitated slightly, eyes darting around the room before tentatively reaching out and taking his hand. He shifted closer to Kanan and buried his face in his chest. Kanan held his Padawan close and rested his chin on his head.

"I'm sorry," whispered Ezra quietly. "I'm sorry I ran, I'm sorry I pushed you away, I just couldn't deal with it all!" Kanan heard Ezra's voice crack and knew that he was crying. He wrapped his arms tighter around the boy and sent waves of reassurance through the force.

"It's okay Ezra, we'll get through this. We're all here for you," he whispered softly.

 _ **Chopper**_

Chopper rolled down the hall to the med bay beeping grumpily about having to give Ezra his injections, but when he arrived he stopped dead and whirred in worry. Ezra wasn't there, and this meant that Chopper was in HUGE trouble. Chopper began to roll quickly down the hall to tell Hera about their missing Spectre when he once again stopped short outside of the kitchen. He peered through the door to see Kanan sitting asleep, leaning against the wall with his arms wrapped around Ezra. He observed the scene in front of him for a minute before taking a holo pic and continuing on to the cockpit to show Hera.

 **Yeah, happy! By the way, I will soon be coming out with a Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them fic! The only problem is I can't seem to find it in the categories section, so should I just put it under Harry Potter? PM me with the answer please! Have a good one!**


	11. Epilogue

**Hello! Here we are, the epilogue *Sniff*. This is probably the creepiest chapter yet, and I had a blast writing it! I thought that I would give you a little background info as to how this story come to be. It's pretty much the outcome of listening to Halsey's 'Control', and 'Gasoline', on replay, watching a Star Wars Rebels marathon, listening to the Melanie Martinez cover of Ellie Golding's 'Lights', 'One Foot Wrong', by P!nk, and 'Demon's' by Imagine Dragons. Thank you to all of my lovely readers who have stuck with me through all of the times I've posted the wrong chapter, my WiFi has crashed, and my computer wouldn't load the site. I will have my Fantastic Beasts fic coming out soon, and hopefully a Christmas one too! One more thing,I would like to thank my amazing editor for helping me with my writing and being so supportive. I have not given her enough credit, and feel terrible for that. Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Epilogue**

 _ **Ezra**_

It had been an hour since Ezra and Kanan had woken up, and they were now in Kanan's cabin having a long overdue discussion.

"Kanan will I ever get better?" Ezra asked quietly.

"What do you mean kid?"

"I know I'm here, but whenever I go to sleep I find myself back in that room, but it's not the same. It's like I'm seeing what's going on in the room _now._ In real time." Ezra explained. Kanan listened carefully to his Padawan.

"Well, that would make sense," Kanan stated.

Ezra looked confused,"In what galaxy does that make sense?" Kanan laughed, at least some of the boys sarcasm was back.

"Because everything in that room was a creation of your mind. That means that a piece of you is still there," Kanan explained. "I'm sorry, I'm doing a bad job of explaining. What I'm trying to say is that part of you will always be there, like Nina and Tarka."

"I'm going to be Nina and Tarka!" Ezra yelled in horror.

"No, you will be here. But a piece of your soul will always haunt that room," Kanan explained.

"Oh," Ezra whispered looking down.

"Alright, you want some lunch?" Kanan asked trying to lighten the mood. They had been talking for the past three hours about what had happened in the room. Ezra told Kanan about seeing them all dead, about killing the prisoners and Kelly Jones. Kanan had reassured him that they weren't mad at him, and that Nina and Tarka were gone. Ezra looked up at his master and grinned.

"Lunch sounds great!" With that the two got up and headed to the kitchen.

Four Hours Later

 _Ezra looked around at the blood stained walls of his rooms on the Star Destroyer and sat down with his back against the wall of the hallway. He looked down at his bloody orange flight suit which hung loosely from his too thin form. He heard Kelly Jones laughing cruelly and saw in the main room, her eyes glowing yellow. Alli, Max and Ryan were running through the various rooms, leaving a bloody trail as they went, while Haley sat carving symbols into the walls with a curved dagger. Miro filled in the designs with blood and grinned psychotically at Camera who was planning for their next guest. Ezra looked up when he heard the sound of the lock on the door being removed. He grinned and called to the others, "Our next guest is here!"_

Ezra sat up in his bunk with a gasp. Just a dream he reminded himself. Just a dream.

 **Imperial Star Destroyer**

 **At the Same Time**

 _ **Arii Callen**_

Arii Callen was marched through the halls of the Seventh Sister's star destroyer and pushed towards a large metal door. It had been three weeks since she had begun the injections. She could see shadows dancing at the edge of her vision, and hear voices whisper quietly to her.

"Is this her?" a voice asked from behind her.

"Yes, she has finished the injections," one of the guards holding her replied..

"That quickly?"

"Yeah, her mind was easier to break than the last one. Then again, she isn't a Jedi," the guard explained.

"Alright, throw her in there," the voice said. Soon a man appeared in her line of vision and began unlocking the large door. Then she felt herself pushed forward into the room on the other side, and heard the door slam shut behind her. Arii slowly got up and tentatively stepped farther into the room. The walls were lined with bloody hand prints, and she swore she saw some artwork carved into the walls and covered in crimson dye.

"Hello?" she called out.

"Hello," Said a voice from her left. She spun around and found herself staring at a boy. He had hair so dark it almost looked blue and equally intense blue eyes. He wore an orange jumpsuit covered in rips and blood that hung loosely from his thin frame. He had deep gashes in his arms and legs and was clutching the wall for support. He looked terrifying, almost zombie like. Yet Arii felt no fear.

"My name is Arii, who are you?" she asked eyeing him curiously. The boy smiled and held out a bloody hand.

"I'm Ezra, Ezra Bridger. Welcome."

 **Is it bad that I am legitimately proud of this? Well, have a good one!**


End file.
